Run For Your Life
by abzwriter
Summary: Two Greenie's in one, and one's a girl. How many rules is she willing to break? How long will her curiosity last? How much danger can this one little girl bring upon the group? Will her 'girly feelings' play a part? Cleo is rogue piece in Wicked's little game, she witty, brave, rude and a good friend. How many times can Thomas pull her into his life endangering research?
1. Green Bean'

I woke with a start, finding myself in a confined, dimly lit space. The cool of the cage-like floor beneath me, licked at my exposed skin. I shifted up, leaning on my elbows and peering around curiously. The box-like elevator was packed with barrels, boxes and odd robes and a cage. All seeming stuffed to the brim. A unconscious and attractive boy lay to my left, sprawled out lazily on his front. I was beginning to see theme, but I wasn't quite sure who wanted two unconscious kids in this thing. My eyes fell to the stuffed duffel between my legs, seeming to be the only one in here.

"What the hell?" I groaned, pressing a hand to my throbbing head. I slowly sat up, looking over the boy beside me. He was attractive, very much so. A thick layer of dark hair, perfectly sculpted face, and well-built muscular body. A machine hum overpowering any other noise, the boy didn't even stir. I grabbed my duffel and scurried back, tucking my body behind a few barrels fearfully. I was ready to climb back out, face whatever was happening. But froze upon seeing the boy wake, angry jolting awake and loudly sucking in deep breaths. Then coughing them back out, falling to the side. I watched curiously as he peered around his face one of pure panic and confusion. Coughing between deep breaths as he stared down the elevator shaft, taking in the height. I ducked away as he stumbled into barrel's I hid behind, not looking back till he was shouting.

"HEY! HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled desperately, stood on a barrel in front of my, grasping at the top of the cage. Only encouraging the elevator to move fast, seeming speeding towards the closing in top. The boy swiftly fell back, landing in front of the covered up cage he had previously jumped away from. Suddenly we were plunged into a silent darkness, I had to cup a hand over my mouth so my breaths weren't as audible as the boys the ceiling opened up, letting in a stream of blinding light from above, touching everything it could with it's a luminous glow. The boy, in direct sight of the golden light, raised his arm, using it as a shield for his eyes. Only to drop it as a dozen shadows appeared from above, surrounding the ceiling of the cage. Boys, sniggering and looking. Not at me, I could see them, but they weren't seeing me. Just the boy, something I was thankful for at this moment in time. Two thumps sounded as a large boy jumped down, stopping in front of the panicked boy and leaning in close.

"Day one Greenie, rise and shine" the boy stated, grabbing hold of his shirt and dragging him up. Other boys pulled him out, there was a little noise. Then there was a lot.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" a boy announced loudly, a chorus of laughs backing him up. I knew one thing for sure, I had yet to see or hear a single girl. Hear a sudden out burst of hysterical laughter, I slowly unwedged myself from behind the barrel's, crawling around to the front and grabbing the duffel. I couldn't of explained why in a test, I just knew that it was mine, without even checking. I struggled mercilessly to climb out, my short stature held back my full potential to climb out of the cage-levator. The weight of the duffel didn't help either, causing me to , not once by twice, almost fall backwards and off the barrel. As I finally managed to reach the rim of the cage, though still failed miserably to pull myself up, feet appeared just above my head. Just above the cage. A tall, blonde boy, the one that man handled the other boy appeared above me. Staring down, in what I assume is his shocked face. His eyebrows slightly confused me.

* * *

I was quickly shoved in a concrete box with a cell door crafted out of Bamboo and some frayed, wood like string. The boy, from the box, was promptly shoved into the one beside me. Looking terrified and sweaty... but his curiosity spiked quickly. With a wary glance around the cell, again oblivious to me being near. He crawled over to the the door, carefully grasping two bamboo sticks and pressing his face into one of the squares. Staring out at the his new surroundings, from the farm to the wall. The high as high, stone wall, open a tad. Nature, in the form of green vines, climbing the sides, claiming the wall as it's own. A small, home made farm, complete with it's own set of animals. The other boys, stood off in the background, wandering around and minding there own buisness. A boy stepped in front of my neighbours cell door, scaring the boy who fell back into the stone wall behind him. His greeting of Hey going unnoticed by the panicked teen, who stared up at the legs, till the boy crouched down. Looking through the cell door and to the boy,

"Hey there, Green Bean" the boy greeted. "You're not gonna run again, ok?" he asked, watching the speechless boy who didn't nothing but stare. It seemed to be enough for the black boy, as he didn't mind opening his door, and crouching again in front of it.

"My names Alby" the introduction was short lived, "Now can you tell me anything about yourself? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all" he prompted the still silent boy. Who I almost forgot had been yelling in the cage-elevator, yelling to be let out. The boy looked away, now as ashamed as he was afraid and panicked. He fiddled mercilessly with his hands, his mouth moving to make the word's he never let out. Shaking his head and forcing out a shaky breath, obviously unhappy with his lack of knowledge.

"Can you tell me your name?" Alby asked, offering a brief and weak smile. The boy once again shook his head, only lightly, a few sounds escaping his mouth.

"I... I er can't remember anything" he supplied shakily, distraught over the fact. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's alright" Alby interrupted, hearing the panted breaths from the boy, "Hey relax... relax" he commanded cooly. Instantly calming the 'Green Bean', who finally looked up at Alby, meeting the other males gaze. "It's normal" Alby stated worrying serious, "It happens to us all, you'll get your name back in a day or two... It's the one thing they let us keep." Who's they?

"What is this place?" Green Bean asked, staring up at Alby who suddenly met my prying gaze.

"Let me show you" he replied coolly, flickering his gaze to the boy as he held out his hand for him. "Both of you" he added, looking over at me. 'Green Bean' who had been staring at his hand, finally looked at me, his eyes wide in shock.

* * *

"We eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food, we build our own shelter" Alby listed leading us through what looked like a olden days village. One of only boys, "Whatever we need, the box provides, the rest is up to us" I nodded, pretending to listen as I stared around.

"The box?" 'Green Bean' questioned, staring over at the concrete in the ground we had come from.

"Yeah, it's sent up once a month with fresh supplies and a new greenie" he answered, before glancing at me, "This month that's you and her, congratulations" with one last glance at the box he turned back to me. "You're the first girl, and the first set of two" he added, sparking a new interest within me.

"Sent up? By who? Who put us here?" Greenie fired questions looking to Alby for the answers.

"Yeah, we don't know" Alby replied, looking unbothered by the fact. I wanted to know, I wanted to find out and I had a feeling I got what I wanted a lot.

"Hey, you alright Alby?" a tall, blonde, british boy asked walking up to us with a detected limp. Alby smiled widely, letting out a small laugh as the boy got within reaching distance. A wide smile on his handsome face.

"Green Bean's meet Newt" Alby introduced, moving aside so I came into view of the boy, who momentarily looked shocked but quickly covered it, mumbling a quick Hi to us. "When I'm not around, he's in charge" Alby stated, Newt shook Green Bean's hand, then turning to me to shake mine. He noticeably softened his grip from the boys as he shook mine.

"Well it's a good thing you're always around then" he said, turning his gaze to Alby then back to the other boy. "Listen that was some dash you made earlier, you know for a second I thought you had the chops to be a runner" I didn't see the run, but know the shouts made sense. "Till you face planted" he added seriously, earning a laugh from Alby and audible giggle from me. One I tried to hide with my hand, ducking my head away.

"Wait, Runner?" Greenie asked, looking between both boys for an answer. Both seemed unwilling to answer, not out of secrecy, I'm pretty sure it was laziness.

"Listen, do me a favour?" Alby asked Newt, still smiling, "Go find Chuck" Newt nodded, mumbling and almost inaudible alright as Alby thanked him. I watched the british boy walk off, following his retreating form before Alby rested a hand on my arm. Walking myself and the boy forward,

"Look, I'm sorry to rush this, you came up a little late, we have a lot to do" Alby explained, "Got something special planned tonight," seeing the boys gaze on the pile of wood behind me. Leading us across another field of grass, to a wooden built, three floor high building of sorts. Than began climbing the ladder, stopping halfway to look down at us.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights" he said jokingly, watching as I shared a look with the boy, "let's go, come on" It was the first time I noticed the covered knife hanging from his belt, igniting a small puddle of worry within me. I followed him up, leaving the boy to stare up at it, he soon followed too. Alby led us to the top, he leaned his body against one of the railings, watching as we both looked over the whole place. It seemed like every inch was covered in the brilliant green grass, the wall surrounded us. There was a small forest on one side, one I couldn't wait to explore.

"This is all we got, we worked hard for it" Alby stated, looking over it proudly "You respect this place, we'll get along just fine." I smiled, running my fingertips over the wooden banister.

"What's out there?" the boy and I asked in sync, sharing a look before looking out at the gap in the stone. The vine jungle you could see near the back. A eery silence fell over the three of us, as we all looked out at the creepy gap. We finally looked back at Alby, who looked slightly put off by the whole thing. He pushed off the banister, turning and planting both hands firmly on the banister in front of him, his eyes still on us unnervingly.

"We only have three rules" he replied, leaving the question unanswered, "First, do your part, no time for any freeloaders. Second, never harm another glader, none of this works unless we have trust. And most importantly, never go beyond those walls... You understand me Greenie's?" Unnerving me with the look he was sending us,

"Hey Alby!" a voice cut in, before either of us could reply.


	2. Meet Cleo

Chuck's nice, he small and round with a afro of brown hair. And he had put up my hammock and was now on Green Bean's, but I couldn't help staring at the gap in the wall.

"We wake up in the box, Alby gives us a tour, then here we are" he rambled slightly, still messing with his hammock. That was it, Green Bean after staring at the gap since we got here began walking towards it. With out a word, nor a sound. I froze, my eyes bouncing between his retreating figure and Chuck's back. My mouth moving as I tried to say something, but I couldn't quite figure out who to talk to or what to say. So, naturally, I follow. Catching up to him quickly and falling into a slightly fast walk at his side. Taking in the sized wall, my eyes climbing to the top then back down. It was quite a height.

"Dude, where are you going?" Chuck asked running up to the side of us. Distracting the boy from his target,

"We just wanna see" he replied, his gaze flickering to me momentarily.

"You can look around all you want, but you better not go out there" Chuck stated, unsoothing to the boy's curiousity.

"Why not? What's through there?" The boy fired, Chuck quickly jumped in front of us, stopping any movement.

"I don't know" Chuck said exasperated, "I just know what I'm told, that we're not suppose to leave." The boy huffed slightly, but stopped again, shocked, as two boys jogged out of the gap. One a attractive asian boy in blue, and a blonde boy in a cream shirt with a smile.

"Hey Chuck" Blonde greeted, jogging past us "New Greenie huh, how's it feel to be promoted?" Blonde asked. His tone hinted it was more of a dig, then a nice comment. Not that the happy boy noticed, offering the other boy a thumbs up.

"Feels great Ben" he replied happily, following the jogging boys with his eyes.

"I thought no one was aloud to leave" I commented looking to Chuck, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I said we're not aloud to leave," Chuck supplied, "They're different, they're runners. They know more about the maze than anyone," Maze! My ears perked at this, that was something. It was a maze.

"What? Wait, what?" the boy asked, looking down at Chuck.

"What?"

"You said maze" The boy stated, looking over at the gap,

"I, I did" Chuck stuttered out sheepishly. I turned on my heel, walking towards the 'Maze' enterance, apparently being quickly followed by both boys.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Chuck asked, jogging to join us. I didn't shift, my eyes pinned to the vines at the back, hanging from one side to the other like a banner.

"I'm just gonna take a look" Green Bean replied, staring down the gap. I kind of hoped he was as irritated by Chuck as I am. Like the boy could stop either of us anyway.

"I told you, you can't" he retorted, I walked around the boy, taking Chuck's place on his left.

"Ok whatever" the boy replied, walking forward. His eyes pinned to the Maze. He looked quite handsome this focused, I stumbled forward. The height of the walls was enough to make me feel small, even looking inside made me feel like a mouse in a science project. You know the one where, they go through a small maze to get cheese.

"HEY!" A familiar voice yelled, suddenly all Greenie's weight hit me, and we both fell back. I felt a small pain in my head, as I shakily sat up. Watching the scene before me. The boy who pulled him out of the box, the one who found me in there stood over Greenie.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Greenie" he joked lightly, that's when the greenie began to panic a little.

"Get off me!" he cried out, hitting at the boys leg, who instantly moved. He shot to his knees, crawling away hurriedly.

"Alright, calm," the boy tried to soothe, failing obviously, "Calm, calm, calm" he commanded as people made their way over to us. "Just relax!"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Greenie snapped, now on his feet. Looking at the crowd that included Alby and Newt,

"Just calm down alright," Newt spoke, a hand pointed out as it if calmed him. It didn't have the desired effect.

"No!" Greenie replied defiantly, "Why won't you tell me what's out there?!" Alby stepped forward them, his hand raised too.

"We're just trying to protect you" Alby answered, his eyes pinned to only the new boy

"It's for your own good" Newt added. I shakily climbed to my feet, stumbling over to the boy I arrived with. Softly grabbing his arm and sliding my other hand into his.

"You guy can't just keep us here!" Greenie snapped back, seeming to be bouncing back and forth anxiously. His hand tightened around mine,

"We can't let you leave" Alby barked, his eyes momentarily flickered to me, as if I could stop the boy I hardly know.

"Why not?!" as if on cue, his question was answered. A loud sound cam from behind us, followed by what sounding like a growl came with a huge gust of wind. Greenie, panted out his breath, obviously in shock. Staring down the maze,

"What the hell?!" He whispered to himself. His hand tightened like a anaconda, squeezing my hand as we watched the stone gap close itself up. Till it wasn't a gap anymore.

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave" eyebrows stated harshly, stepping up to us.

"Bite me" I snapped back, hearing him scoff lightly as he walked away. I turned around, glaring at his retreating form. In my movement, the boy looked at me.

"Oh god, you're bleeding" he stated loudly pulling a little too much attention. My eyes widened slightly, I raised my free, left hand to my head, tapping around till I felt my fingers coat with a liquid.

"Welcome to the Glade" Alby announced, aiming it at him more than me. "Newt, take her to the Med-Jacks" he commanded the british boy. Greenie slowly released my hand, looking back at the wall numbly. Newt slowly took my arm, leading me away silently.

"Where are we going?" I asked, placing a hand softly against the wound. The british boy smiled over at me, leading me through the glade.

* * *

"You'll have to tell Gally to be more careful," Clint, Head Med-Jack, warned Newt. Shaking his head as he turned back to me, softly dabbing at the newly closed cut. Newt grinned, unaffected by the Med-Jacks tone.

"Might have to come up with a whole new name now" Newt commented, leaning against the door frame loosely. "You know for the girl Greenie's" he added seeing Clint's raised eyebrows.

"Like what? Pinkie's" Clint replied jokingly, a small but prominent smirk on his rounded face.

"Why don't you just use my name?" I suggested, picking at my short. I peered up seeing both boys staring at me, Newt had his curious gaze pinned to me. Clint had both eyebrows raised in questioning.

"You don't know your name yet..." Newt trailed off, a quizzical expression. I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Yes I do," I replied, smiling lightly. Clint pulled back, dropping the cotton ball decorated in blood and Newt pushed off the door frame. Walking closer, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You never asked," I said softly, softly touching the cut on my forehead, "My names Cleo," I admitted.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cleo" Newt smiled, holding out his hand. I gently slid my own hand into his, shaking it softly before pulling away.

"It's all clean and sorted now, _Cleo_ " CLint grinned, sending me a light wink. I smiled, jumping back on my feet, only to stumble back into the bed. Clint quickly and easily steadied me, Newt gave a small snort of laughter. Everything silenced quickly as Alby appeared, strutting confidently through the doors.

"She's ok, I take it" Alby asked jokingly, breaking the silence and smiling widely at me. Newt clapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning at his friend.

"She knew her name, all along" he announced, shaking his head and mockingly tutting at Alby "Apparently, you were to rude to ask her." Alby sent me a shocked look, eyebrows raised in questioning, "Meet Cleo."


End file.
